Darth Negue Ragnos
, blue |age= 5364 standard years |hidec= ? |era=*Ancient Sith Empire era *Old Republic era *Galactic Civil War era *New Republic era *New Jedi Order era *New Sith War era *Legacy era |affiliation=*Ancient Sith Empire *Old Republic *Galactic Empire *New Republic *New Sith Empire *Imperial Sith Order *ICOP *Jedi Shadows |masters=*Marka Ragnos |apprentices=*Genetrix Ajahn *Tanara Ajahn *Zalor Anneri *Tantalon Aros *Jayson Tirion }} Nathrizim, previously known as Negue Ragnos, is a Jedi of the order of Jedi Shadows. He has finally discovered the truth of his past, and has abandoned the Dark Side of the Force. 'Biography' ''In Ancient Times'' Nathrizim was born on the planet Ziost to a Sith woman named Carella. When he was a year old, Marka Ragnos murdered his parents and took him as his own son, fearing a prophesy that Nathrizim would destroy Marka. He was trained personally by Marka, but showed too much compassion and was too defiant for Marka's liking. So Marka summoned a Force Demon to possess Nathrizim. He was successful, and renamed Nathrizim as Negue, and told him that he was his father. Negue accepted it without question, swearing loyalty immediately. Negue then served his "father" unquestioningly, conquering hundreds of worlds, slaughtering dozens of innocent families, and assassinating many of Marka's enemies. Eventually, one of Marka's consorts betrayed the Empire and blamed Negue for it. Marka, filled with fear for the possibility of the prophesy being fulfilled, cursed Negue to only be able to die once every 1000 years, then be resurrected into a new and different body. Marka then banished Negue to the far reaches of space, where he waited and planned revenge on Marka, not knowing the truth. Over time, Negue assisted the rise of countless Sith Lords, helping to make sure the Sith didn't die out. ''The Old Republic'' Lord Negue spent much of his time behind the scenes, carefully manipulating events in favor of the True Sith Empire. When the Empire finally returned to galactic space, Negue immediately joined them, becoming a General and leading many battles. He was ruthless and cunning, often sacrificing hundreds of lives to draw his enemies into a trap. In the numerous times that he engaged Jedi in battle, he toyed with them, utilizing Dun Möch and fighting with a laid back style of dueling. Only when his enemies gave into their anger did he show his true power and strength, easily defeating them, and finally killing them with a stab through the heart. ''Rise to Power'' After several millennia, he came to a planet that was recovering from a war, Onderon. Quickly he offered what ever assistance he could give, and in return, was named Lord Protector of Onderon. This was about the time that Negue met Lord Valstrol Horica. They quickly became close friends and allies. When word reached Negue of a Sith struggle in the Kuat system, he gathered what ships he had and went to help. Unfortunately, the attack was poorly planned and executed, resulting in defeat, so he returned to Onderon with what little ships he had left. After rebuilding his fleet, he found the abandoned planet of Clak'dor VII. Working quickly, he conquered the planet. His rise to power was at hand. After assisting in many battles, he was named Co-Commander of the entire Sith fleet. Later he set up a Shipyard, as a way to fund his various projects. He made several alliances with several groups, such as The Imperial Empire, and the CIS. During this time, he found Darth Shadreth in a distant galaxy and convinced him to return to this galaxy. He then conquered the planet Yaghdui and gave control over it to Shadreth. Unfortunately, the CIS was short lived, but was reformed into the GFS. During this time, he attempted to join the Galactic Senate, but he was rejected. Eventually he was accepted. Some time later, the GFS was reformed into the current Zeon Empire. During his many conquests, Negue assaulted over six systems, including Gyndine, Osarian, Tholatin and Dantooine. Negue was overpowered in each battle, the only exception was Dantooine. Using superior battle tactics, Negue used two fleets, and then had them all self-destruct, destroying the majority of the fleets guarding Dantooine. However, instead of bringing the other three fleets he had in reserve, Negue halted the attack, and offered to repay all damages he had caused, shocking the Jedi to the core. This would be the first of many surprises the Jedi would get from Negue. Among other things, Negue assisted with the rebuilding of the Jedi Enclave. ''Family Reunited'' Negue found his long lost daughter, Genetrix, on Ossus. She was brought there as a slave dancer. Enraged, Negue freed his daughter and brought her back to Clak'dor VII and trained her to use the Force. When Genetrix turned 18, Negue took her to Dantooine, and had her secretly land in case he needed her help. After some intense arguments, Negue threatened to kill every single Jedi in order to stay on Dantooine. A Jedi named Kyle told everyone that if Negue was serious, then he should strike Kyle down. Negue refused. Kyle then announced that he captured Negue's apprentice. He was proven wrong, as Genetrix was invisible, standing behind Kyle. She fooled everyone (except Negue) into thinking that she just stabbed Kyle with a yellow lightsaber. Unfortunately, one of Kyle's servants was waiting for Genetrix to reveal herself and bound her with force-resistant binders. Negue argued with Kyle and the other Jedi for Genetrix's release. He succeeded, so he and Genetrix left Dantooine via Force Teleport. Genetrix later formed a bond with the Jedi Kyle Ajahn, and eventually married him. They had three kids, Drake, Tanara, and Asha Ajahn. Drake's whereabouts are unknown. Asha was stolen from her family hours after her birth by Negue and brought to New Alderaan. Eventually she and Tanara joined forces with Zalor Anneri. Kyle was later killed when he fought against the Sith Kanadaus Sinis who used a strange force power to increase his speed entrap Kyle within a whirlwind and behead him before the battle had barely begun. Sometime after Kyle's death, Genetrix disappeared. It is assumed that she is dead. ''Negue's Death'' Shortly after leaving Dantooine with Genetrix, Negue went to Tatooine and taught Kyle about sith alchemy and sith magic, eventually drawing upon sith lore. Then he, Kyle, Dash and Arok went to the Naboo, to find the resurrected form of Darth Bane. Negue left shortly after Bane and Kyle started fighting. He went back to Clakdor VII for a time. However, waiting for him in his Star Forge was an assassin called Boran. They fought, but Negue proved superior, and beheaded the assassin. While Negue watched, the corpse faded away like dust in the wind. Perplexed, he pondered the event overnight. Then in the morning he left for Dantooine. While there, Kyle's father Jaren attacked. A huge battle took place, until Jaren was driven away. Before he left, he revealed that he was behind the assassin that had attacked Negue. After the battle, a battle fleet called the Kraai exited hyperspace and requested permission to land. They were cleared and landed near the enclave via shuttle. One man exited, accompanied by four bug-like creatures. Negue volunteered to search the shuttle in case the man was there for war. While searching, Negue found a datapad. But before he could tell anyone what it said, the shuttle exploded, killing him and injuring several Dantooine soldiers. ''The creation of ICOP'' While a Force Spirit, Negue assisted his Jedi allies on Ossus search through an abandoned Sith Base. Eventually, Negue was resurrected back into a copy of his original body, thanks to the Sith Lord Xaldeus. With his newfound body, Negue returned to Clak'dor VII and gathered his forces, and assaulted several planets, Ryloth, Ziost and Artria. Negue easily conquered these planets and quickly formed ICOP, the Intergalactic Confederation of Planets. Shortly after conquering these planets, Negue traveled to Dantooine and took command of one of the moons, and named it Kor. Eventually, Negue surrendered Ryloth to the Dark Knights in order to protect countless Twi'lek lives. ''Korriban'' Negue was eventually able to gain the Jedi's trust and was allowed to stay on Dantooine. One night, Negue and Dash were sitting on the rebuilt Enclave's Roof, when Negue mentioned his wife, Aayla Secura. Losing his mind, Negue destroyed the roof and disappeared from Dantooine. He appeared on Ossus for a brief time, where he broke into his wife's tome and took her body back to his Star Forge at Clak'dor VII. Negue then had the Star Forge go to Korriban as he went back to Dantooine. Once back on Dantooine, Negue broke into the Jedi Enclave and kidnapped one of the younglings. He disappeared again, reappearing on his Star Forge. Dash and a Jedi Master called Master Gregorious, followed Negue to Korriban and confronted him. Fearing for his wife's body, Negue teleported himself, Gregorious and Dash to the surface of Korriban, where they dueled. They fought hard, and eventually destroyed the entire planet. Just before the planet was destroyed, Negue saw his errors and allowed Dash and Gregorious to escape. Eventually, Aayla was resurrected and lived with Negue happily until she mysteriously disappeared. ''Zalor Anneri'' Negue met Zalor on Dantooine while Negue was conquring one of the moons there. Seeing Zalor's potential, Negue promised to assist Zalor in his quest to fulfill his destiny. Negue appeared at various points of Zalor's quest to offer assistance and guidance. ''Negue's Corruption'' While on Tatooine with Zalor, the Force Demon, which had caused him to previously betray his allies, once again overpowered Nathrizim's goodness, and drove Negue into darkness, eventually seeking out Marka Ragnos, who melded his spirit with the one who is now known as Feral Ragnos. Negue swore alliegence to his "father" and began hunting down Zalor and his friends. Capturing Zalor at Yavin IV, Negue brought the young Jedi to Ziost. ''Ziost'' Dash tracked Negue down, and they once again battled, this time for Zalor's freedom. Using the vast power of the Force at their disposals, they caused a chain reaction which literally tore the planet apart. The duel ended with Dash dealing what normally would be a fatal wound to Negue's chest. Negue left Ziost shortly before it blew up, Zalor safely tucked away on the 'Mercy'. ''Attempted Converstion'' Negue brought Zalor back to Yavin IV after the battle at Ziost. After a brief conversation regarding Ziost, Negue told Zalor to choose between his friends and decide which one would be killed. Being the noble Jedi that he is, Zalor refused. Negue simply chuckled at that and fooled Zalor into thinking Negue had also captured Zalor's girlfriend Sayra, who was actually just an illusion created by Negue. Something inside Zalor snapped when Negue tried to stab "Sayra", and as a result, Zalor attacked Negue and started drawing on the Dark Side to batter Negue's defenses, but Zalor was just being played, Negue was luring him into a trap. Negue forced Zalor back and taunted him, with the fake Sayra behind Negue. Blinded with rage, Zalor rushed forward for the kill, but Negue rifted out of the way of the attack, resulting in Zalor beheading the illusion. Heartbroken, Zalor fell to the Dark Side, and attempted to destroy the bridge of the 'Mercy' with no luck, as Negue was still more powerful. Fed up with Negue, Zalor escaped the 'Mercy', heading back to his Ancestral Home on Naboo. Negue simply watched him go, confident that Zalor would return to him. ''Negue's Departure'' Using his telepathic powers, Spike called Negue and Zalor and Zalor's friends to Tatooine, to be with him as he died. They all came, and watched as Spike died. After Spike's death, Negue revealed to Zalor that he was leaving the known galaxy. The exact reason is unknown, but it is assumed that Negue was shaken by the death of his friend, and decided to go into self-exile. Just before disappearing, Negue informed his granddaughter, Tanara, that he was putting her in charge of ICOP. Negue then disappeared from Tatooine, not to be heard from for nearly a year. Shortly afterward Negue left, back on Endor, Negue's apprentice informed Zalor that Negue had left a Sith Holocron on Clak'dor VII, the capital of Negue's Empire, for Zalor. The holocron holds everything Negue has learned and discovered. Elsewhere in the galaxy, a single Cruiser traveled around, tracking down the ex-jedi Jack Stealer. Jack eventually came onboard, and was given his armor and equipment back, as well as the keys and deeds to three mansions on Clak'dor VII. Later, the same vessel came to Endor, where the Captain informed Dash that he was made Governor of Artria. ''Unexpected Return, Unexpected Betrayals'' While in exile, Negue felt a disturbance in the Force, caused by none other, than the guardian. Cursing, he quickly returned to the known galaxy to investigate. After learning of the guardian's betrayal, he went to Azloc III, where Tanara was being kept, under the careful watch of Lord Valstrol. Although the massive blow the guardian's betrayal had caused, Negue was further hurt when he discovered that his Head Healer, Ulthus, had lied and also betrayed Negue by making Tanara's ailment even worse. As a result, Negue had Ulthus executed as he saw to Tanara. Unfortunately, Negue was unable to heal Tanara before he felt a disturbance in the Force. ''Destruction of ICOP'' Negue rushed back to Clak'dor VII, which was being invaded by the NoE. After a long and bitter struggle, Negue lost control of the planet. ICOP was no more. Disillusioned, Negue once again went into exile, this time taking Tanara with him. He was not heard from for a long time. ''The Second Return'' After a long period of exile, Negue returned to the galaxy, this time not looking to conquer. He headed to the Onderon System, and placed an order for a fleet. While waiting for the fleet to be constructed, he headed to Coruscant, which was about to change hands from the New Republic to the IF. After a brief visit, he commissioned his HK-27 droid to work for Darth Electrix, then he headed back to Onderon to pick up his order. Taking command of his new fleet, he headed to Ziost. Once he was certain the planet was secured, he was surprised as his old friend Chris McDonald and Vincent Darklighter dropped out of hyperspace. They came aboard, and together, they used Negue's main holotank to communicate with the Jedi Shadows on Endor. Once finished, Vincent left to go find another old friend, Jack Stealer, while Chris and Tanara left to go to Endor. ''Regroup and Conquer'' After Tanara left with Chris, Negue ordered his ship, the "Retribution" to go back to the Onderon system to pick up his new vessel, a Mitus-class Destroyer. The first of it's kind to be constructed. Once he had taken possession of his new ship, which he named "Jen'saarai", which means Hidden Truth, he ordered that the "Retribution" return to Ziost while his new flagship took him to Endor. Once there, he descended down to the surface to reunite with the Jedi there. They discussed plans to rebuild before leaving Endor, to go to Belkadan to help with the crisis known as the plague. When they returned to Endor, Negue decided he wanted to inspect the ruins of the enclave for himself, despite Zalor and his firends already there with probe droids. While there, he remained hidden and observed the remains of Zulataan's militia, aware of something happening somewhere, but unable to sense what, where or why. Unknown to him at the time, Tanara was possessed by a powerful being of darkness, called a Force Demon. It was the demon that he was sensing, but he didn't realize it at the time. The demon attacked her and attempted to seize control over Tanara's body. It's attempts were foiled as Chris used his secret power, known as Force Madness, to shatter the Force Demon's very essence. Unfortunately, he was only mildly successful, as the demon exploded into tiny ice particles and was absorbed into Tanara's body. There it waited, slowly corrupting Tanara from within. Tanara was forced into an amnesic unconscious state by the Force Demon's assault. All her friends attempted to help her wake up, but only Vincent had the most success, and finally after kissing her on the lips, did Tanara awaken again. This sparked a love bond between the two, a bond that Negue was most displeased about. Although furious at her falling in love with an ex-Jedi, ex-Sith mercenary, Negue wrestled with his wishes for Tanara's well being, and his desire for her to be happy. Ultimately, he gave in and decided to allow Tanara to follow her own path, even if it meant being in love with, what he considered to be, scum. ''One Mistake leads to Another'' The following morning, Negue was approached by Darek Antilles, to ask for assistance in interrogating Eric Nayton, a Former Sith Lieutenant to Darth Zulataan, who had a few days prior, crash landed on Endor while attempting to flee from the Sith Lord whom he betrayed. Negue agreed and accompanied Darek, and tortured Eric everytime he gave an unsatisfactory answer, until finally he released Eric and headed back to the Ewok village while Darek enlisted Eric's help in identifying the Sith forces at the ruins of the Jedi Enclave. Negue wandered the forest for quite some time before returning to the Bright Tree Village, having been conversing with the Jedi by projecting his consciousness. Once again, his anger got the better of him, and he attempted to torture Eric. Unfortunately, Chris got in his way. The two of them dueled ferociously until they locked each other in Morichro. By that point, the other Jedi found them and attempted to intervene by releasing them both from the Morichro hold, and cutting Negue off from the Force. This ended badly. Enraged at being cut off from the Force, Negue grabbed Zalor and Erris by the neck and tried to choke them to death. He was unable to, so he instead snapped Erris's neck and threw Zalor at Sayra, who was rushing in to attack, before falling unconscious from darts fired by Chris. The Jedi crew rushed to the Jen'saarai, at the insistence of Tanara, to help Zalor before his wounds caused him to die. Negue woke up a few minutes later after being bound by Chris. After a short conversation with Erris and Vilor, he was released and took Erris to the Jen'saarai, by rifting. Once there, he used his vast power to heal Zalor, before falling unconscious again from expending all his energy. The Jedi crew then left the Jen'saarai and returned to the Ewok village. Negue woke up sometime afterwards, and left Endor to go to Ambria, for politics that he swiftly grew bored of. He then returned to Endor. ''Tanara is victorious...to a point'' It was around this time that the Force Demon, known as Trios, attempted one final time to seize control of Tanara. Negue and Chris battered their way through it's mental defenses to Tanara's mind. There, they fought with Trios until she summoned Ryun, at which point Chris took to fighting Ryun, and Negue continued the fight with Trios. While they fought, Negue began to draw on the strength of Tanara's friends, becoming faster and stronger than anyone thought possible, but he was still unable to untangle himself from Trios to check on Tanara. Chris then managed to subdue Ryun long enough to take over the fight with Trios, allowing Negue to finally check on Tanara. He was too late. Tanara had lost all her memories, and her identity. Unwilling to accept it, he drew upon the Light Side of the Force, and upon the bond between himself and Tanara's friends. He became a beacon of light and restored Tanara to her full self. Tanara then approached Trios, and killed her by stabbing her in the gut with her lightsaber. Negue and Chris were then returned to their own minds and bodies. Negue gave the good news to the Jedi, and they all watched to see if Tanara would wake up. She did, but not as they would've liked. She had amnesia, and could not remember anything. 'Appearance' ''Appearance'' Negue stands tall at 6'9, a Pureblood Sith. Despite his Sith origination, he has one green eye, and one blue eye. His skin was an unnatural blue, probably a result of the dark ritual used to restore his original body, until he abandoned the Dark Side. His skin has returned to it's proper red. ''Armor'' Darth Negue wore customized armor made of Krayt Dragon scales and reinforced mandalorian steel laced with cortosis, with dark red and black robes over top until the defeat of Zulataan. He now only wears his black robes with a red hem. ''Weapons'' Negue uses two single-bladed lightsabers . He had originally wielded two double-bladed lightsabers until they were taken during a duel with one of Negue's one-time allies, Lord Malum. ''Powers'' Since his banishment, Negue has trained hard and his power has grown exponentially. He is profficient in Sith Lightning, Force Repulse, Telekinesis, Force Push, Force Heal, Force Choke, Telepathy, Beast Mastery, Force Deathfield, Dominate Mind, and many other Force Powers. ''Fleet'' Name: Retribution Type: Nebula-class Star Destroyer Length: 1,260 meters Hyperdrive rating: Class 1.0 Backup Class: 10 Power output Peak: >9,28 × 1024 W (over 20% more power than the ISD-I) Hull: Double coating of Durasteel (can withstand a direct assault from two Imperial II-class SDs without breach) Armament: -Heavy turbolasers (65: 17 fore, 16 aft, 16 port, 16 starboard) -Turbolasers (65: 17 fore, 16 aft, 16 port, 16 starboard) -Ion cannons (45: 12 fore, 11 aft, 11 port, 11 starboard) -Assault concussion missile tubes (33, turreted) 40 missiles each -Tractor beam projectors (8: 3 fore, 2 port, 2 starboard, 1 aft) Complement: -Starfighters/shuttles (60) Name: Betrayal Type: Victory II-class Star Destroyer Length: 900 meters Width: 578 meters Height/depth: 248 meters Engine unit(s): LF9 ion engines (3) Hyperdrive rating: Class 1.0 Backup: Class 15 Power output: Peak: 3,6 × 1024 W Power plant: Hypermatter annihilation reactor Armament: -Quad turbolaser batteries (20) -Double turbolaser batteries (40) -Ion cannons (20) -Tractor beam projectors (10) Complement: -TIE squadrons (2) -Lambda-class shuttles (5) Additionally: -Landing barges (6) -AT-AT walkers (10) -AT-ST walkers (15) or -HAVw A5 Juggernauts (10) -PX-4 Mobile Command Bases (5) Name: Deception Type: Victory II-class Star Destroyer Length : 900 meters Width : 578 meters Height/depth: 248 meters Engine unit(s): LF9 ion engines (3) Hyperdrive rating: Class 1.0 Backup: Class 15 Power output: Peak: 3,6 × 1024 W Power plant: Hypermatter annihilation reactor Armament: -Quad turbolaser batteries (20) -Double turbolaser batteries (40) -Ion cannons (20) -Tractor beam projectors (10) Complement: -TIE squadrons (2) -Lambda-class shuttles (5) Additionally: -Landing barges (6) -AT-AT walkers (10) -AT-ST walkers (15) or -HAVw A5 Juggernauts (10) -PX-4 Mobile Command Bases (5) Name: Vendetta Type: Victory II-class Star Destroyer Length: 900 meters Width: 578 meters Height/depth: 248 meters Engine unit(s): LF9 ion engines (3) Hyperdrive rating: Class 1.0 Backup: Class 15 Power output: Peak: 3,6 × 1024 W Power plant: Hypermatter annihilation reactor Armament: -Quad turbolaser batteries (20) -Double turbolaser batteries (40) -Ion cannons (20) -Tractor beam projectors (10) Complement: -TIE squadrons (2) -Lambda-class shuttles (5) Additionally: -Landing barges (6) -AT-AT walkers (10) -AT-ST walkers (15) or -HAVw A5 Juggernauts (10) -PX-4 Mobile Command Bases (5) Name: Jen'Saarai (Hidden Truth) Mitus-class Destroyer Product Information Manufacturer:Onderonian Drive Yards Production Rights:Onderonian Drive Yards, Gaiscioch Dearg, Judas McFee Type: Heavy Capital Ship Cost:164,000,000 "7 Technical Specifications Length:3,600 meters Width:2,100 meters Height:1,920 meters Speed:55 MGLT Hull:Impervium exoskeleton with a Durasteel hull Armament 6Long Range Turbolasers 5Drill Bit Thermonuclear Missile/Weapon Tubes 7Prow Mounted Heavy Ion Cannons 20Ion Cannons24Heavy Turbolasers 24Dual Nano Missile Launchersto the Turbolasers; [18 missiles/tube 432 missiles total] 50Assault Concussion-type Missile Tube's[6 missiles/tube;300 missiles total] 332Heavy Laser Cannons Other 3Tractor Beams Powerplant http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/I-a2b_solar_ionization_reactor -Ray and Particle Shielding -Communications Jammer -Aft Hanger Bay -Class 6 Hyperdrive Description The Mitus-class Star Destroyer was created in the image of the Imperial Star Destroyer that Gaiscioch Dearg had seen so much during the Galactic Civil War. So when it came time for his Drive Yards to create their signature Capitol Ship he chose to have it fashioned after the Destroyer he had grown so used to during his days of fighting. However the ship designs had been completed with multiple differences the first and most noticeable being the size. The Mitus was eleven hundred meters longer which allowed Onderon's personal touch. In other words a higher amount of weapons. Gaiscioch Dearg was known for his brutality in combat and this ship definitely reflected that particular strategy boasting plenty of missiles and lasers to be used against an enemy.However having the higher amount of weaponry did mean sacrifices and therefore the Mitus had to rely on its might to end battles quickly before the enemy could start returning heavy fire. The shielding systems was close to the same output as a Pellaeon-class Star Destroyer and it contained very little in the way of other extra equipment. The only equipment that the ODY's Research and Development team was able to squeeze in was a communications jammer to block enemy transmissions. Instead the large ship would rely on other ships that had the power to hold other fancy countermeasures.The Mitus-class Destroyer was definitely not the ship to take on a black ops. type mission however it was a dream boat for any Captain who wanted to enter an enemy system and was fully expected to be the backbone of the Onderonian Defense Force.... Compliment 1Prefabricated Garrison Base 8Shuttles 10Heavy-class Vehicles 12Transports 15Medium-class Vehicles 20Light-class Vehicles 35Starfighters 'Trivia' * Negue's first name actually originated from a World of Warcraft character, who's name came from "Night Elf", and "Rogue". * Originally, when Negue got his original body back, he was ten feet, twelve inches tall. Over the course of a year, he somehow grew an inch. * Nathrizim was derived from the word Nathrezim, a race of Demon Dreadlords from World of Warcraft. Nathrizim was first used as a name for a World of Warcraft character, a being known as a Death knight. Category:Characters Category:Characters